You Belong With Me
by OneShotForMyPain
Summary: John's my first love but is he too blind to see that I'm the one who understands him?


**Note:**One Shot. TrishxJohn I honestly like the pairing... If you hate them, don't read.

**You Belong With Me**

**Trish's POV**

**J**ohn's--my next-door neighbor-- bedroom window is open and time for sending paper messages-- you write your messages in huge letters and show them through the window. But I saw him talking to his girlfriend, Maria--the school's cheer leading captain. It seems like their conversation isn't really about their agenda, it's like John being upset. He looked frustrated so their conversation was about "Maria's mission: drag Cena to frustration."

I always find his girlfriend Maria annoying, disturbing, a nuisance, a slut and me and Stacy calls her "the school whore" every time we talk about her. Well, I hope that my best friend/ first love John Cena would realize that I treat him _more _than a best friend. Well, me and Stacy doesn't judge Maria in front of him because he might be furious and think that we are trying to break his relationship with her--but I don't just want to be treated as his friend, I _want_ more than that.

John raised his sketch pad that's says "Hey."to his window.  
I raised mine and it already wrote, "feeling well?"

Five seconds later he raised his again. "Not exactly."  
_"Why?"  
"Can I come over?"  
"Sure :)"_

He closed his curtains and I saw him running so quick to the streets carrying some notes as props. I waited for exactly 2 minutes and someone was knocking on the door, it was him.

"What's the notes for?" I asked with a smile to cheer him up.  
"Props," he answered. I'm right, my parents won't allow a guy inside the house without any reason.

"So what's the rush?" I wanted to know the reason.  
"I've been handling too much stuff lately..." he replied like he was tired while throwing himself on the bed.

"Like what?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and sat at the chair near my desk.  
"Relationships and all that, football... the final game... prom..." it seemed to be a big problem. I'm being too sarcastic. If he needs my help then it won't be a problem right?

"You don't have to worry about the game you know, you're the best player in the team Johnny," I tried to comfort him but all that came from his mouth--that I wanna play tonsil hockey with-- was "Thanks, you always say that."

"And you know er-- well-- I think that Maria will-- um-- look gorgeous when it's already prom." I added hesitantly. I hope it worked. But... what the HELL am I SAYING?

"But you hate her right?" he knew it! Who told him?

"Uh, no of course not! She's nice um, cool? Well, since that you _love _her(and not me) and she's a friend to you, erm, she's a _precious_ friend to me too!" I lied. However the part that I said that he doesn't love me is true. Sad.

"But who would take you to prom?" he asked me.

"I'm not going." I answered surely enough. Yes, I am totally NOT going if John would take Maria as his date to the prom. He glanced at me his eyes wide open.

"You should, you'll look fantastic!" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to..." because I don't have a date, that's the point.

"Why? Is it because of the dress? I'll go buy you one, I just got my allowance." he's such a show-off, but still he's adorable.

"No I just don't want to!" Yeah... I already looked obvious...

"Ahhh..."--he grinned--"you. DON'T. Have. A. DATE!" he yelled but luckily, my room is like a sound-proof type.  
My face turned tomato-red and I looked away from him. I felt like he's behind me and he poked his head above my right shoulder. "I could go with you..." he whispered on my ear.

I glance at him with a serious look as I quickly recovered from embarrassment. "No."

I stood up and sat by the window. Staring blankly from the outside.  
I was hoping that he would understand why I rejected his offer. He has a girlfriend to go with, and it's not me.

"What if I don't?" he still wanted to go with me, but all I know that_ it's wrong._

"I already said "No" isn't that easy to understand?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let you go miserable and all that. And also, you'll get old if you just stay here on the night that everyone's talking about," He's right, I could go old and miserable but I have to do what is right!

"Just get out." I said aggressively.

"Wait... why?" he was surprised by my answer. "I said get OUT!" I yelled.

"Is there something wrong on what I said?" his face has a pleading look that he wanted to stay.

"I'm not miserable okay so just get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" I blurted out.

"I misunderstood... Sorry, but can I just sleep here?" he begged.

"No,"--I pushed him through the door and slammed it behind me.

**The**reason why I just--the right word is forced him to let go it's because jealousy was just heating up through my nerves. I'm not his girlfriend and he already belonged to someone else. I don't need him to pity me... His happiness comes first before mine. And I think it's just fair enough for me to see him smile. But I don't know if he's blind, Randy and Stacy told me that whenever he's with Maria, he looked depressed and receives some naggy discussion with Maria-- whenever he's with me his beautiful face stretches into a wide smile.

Why can't a woman go with whom she wanted? Why does she always have to sacrifice? Why was she the one who experiences the pain and hurt in the neck?

I'm an idiot, that's what I am. I never fought for my love for him. I am just sitting back feeling the painful needle prick me to the bone of seeing both of them together. Everything was messed up.

He's home and at his bedroom staring at me. He picked up a big piece of paper but I looked away. I catched a glimpse of it when I saw three words. But as I looked back at him again, he's gone. The curtains were already covering the view.

I felt guilty for ignoring him. Of course, he was trying to comfort me not to confront me. Damn, I should apologize right away.

The next morning, I knew that the first thing he's going to do is go to the park. I really missed going out with him with his worn-out jeans that really made him cute. I waited on the bench near the aisle... And few minutes later, he was there...

"Listen, I'm so---" I didn't let him continue his sentence I just cut him off, "I'm sorry!" I bowed to him for a second.  
His eyes widened in surprise, I think and handed him my lunch that he always wanted to get! "Here, take them, I don't want them--- I'm sick of eating that crap" I sounded pleading.

John opened the small paper bag---it contains my usual lunch that I never allowed him to eat because it's_ mine_. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich plus, egg rolls that my mom makes.

"Very clever, but I don't want it." he said. I was surprised. And stood up quickly to stare at him. "I always thought that you have a gigantic appetite, what happened? You don't want to wear large t-shirts to cover your fats?" His tone is serious but probably it's a crappy mock. I didn't say anything, I just sat down... my hair flowing down my face as I looked down. My giant glasses were almost falling.

I felt his hand brush my hair off my face. "Apology accepted. And thanks... I honestly don't want you to look like that. Fix yourself. See,"--- I looked up at him---"the birds are chirping freely... The sky is blue as you always wanted..."

I smiled. He still know what I want and I know he never forgets. We are friends, and I'm sure that he belonged with me as always.

"There is always one thing that I wanted to do when the sky is blue..." he said softly in my ear... He was almost kissing me I guess... It's crazy, I'm feeling a little cold... Adrenaline was rushing through my veins, heat and chills are coming up at the same time not until...

"Johnny baby!" I heard Maria's annoying voice get on my nerves... John looked away. The kiss broke. "I already forgive you, everything is okay..." she winked. John hesitated for a second and rushed to her red convertible car. I watched him go. He left his, I mean my lunch... They muttered something and John hopped in. He was trying to say something but Maria pulled his face onto hers and kissed him. While they were playing tonsil hockey for 47 seconds, Maria was glancing at me to make me feel jealous. Bitch. That bitch. I hate her so much.

She started driving again and John was seemed to be relieved on what had happen between his girlfriend last night.

Life is totally unfair... so as God... I wish I was wrong but it's just you know.

* * *

The final football game of our school year is starting. John is part of it---and I'm proud of him, he's like the captain of their team and he just look handsome while I was staying on the bleachers and acting as totally myself--- just like normal, being the school nerd. I can't see without my glasses so I still have to wear them.

John was playing the game fairly to win and it was almost the last period of the game. And obviously with his mighty abs, his team would definitely win the game. There was this part of the last game the he got jammed by someone who's larger than him. He stood up quickly. And breathed deeply as he glanced over the whole crowd cheering for him-- showing everyone that he's still fresh as new.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend has been shouting out loud to John and telling him to do this and that on the game. She's been putting too much pressure on John's life since the past few days.

And I've always seen Maria's reaction whenever John makes his own move. I couldn't watch anymore because there are times that his head almost got hammered by the other team.

The game was finished...  
I don't see any signs of John being happy of the fact that he won the best game of his life--it would probably not going to be his best game of his life since that someone has been too much naggy.

"Shouldn't you be proud?!" John shouted and angrily stormed off the field. I felt so bad for him.

Another conclusion came to my mind, it was that he really belonged to me!

--

Later that night, I came home without greeting anyone in my house, it's prom night. Prom sucks big time. I snailed to my room to kill the time of the night.

I looked at the window and saw John was wearing his black tux and putting off his bow-tie while sitting comfortably on his bed. I stared at him, half-smiling. Then he raised his sketch-pad.

_"Going?"_

I raised mine...

_"Nope. 100%" _

_"Please?" _

_"Sorry, I'll look like a complete idiot."_

As he read my last words, I've seen him sighed--disappointed. Turned off the lights and _gone._

I shrugged, there's no use. He doesn't belong to me after all. _Stupid, stupid Trish. _Why do I always think about what the others would think?

"He's just a guy..." No, he isn't... He's more than that!

I hesitated from standing up from my bed. I didn't. Till the stupid paper had shown again, _"I Love You"_That paper. Curses. I wanted to forget about it! Never-mind. _Pick it up, pick it up, he's yours Trish. _I don't know if that's the angel or devil commanding me to pick that trash. Maybe it's the angel but it could be the devil because, if I say that, I'm committing something that is totally wrong.

If he's really mine, I should be sure that he is. It doesn't matter if I just go to the prom by wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And sneakers.

I opened my closet to find a better shirt-- and found a box lying on top of my clothes. It has a note, it's similar to John's penmanship.

_"Trishy, I'm sorry for everything... I bribed Stacy to send this to you... I bought you this--that you might probably don't like and for ditching you since the last three days. I have this and that you know... But can you please come? It's for both of our sakes and it's really important 911. J."_

Is what is written on the small note.

I pulled the lid of the box from it-- and something's shining-- the pretty blue rhinestones glitters. It was attractive. The cloth was silk and has the same color of the weather we both like. I raised the dress from its previous position and it was really beautiful. I grinned at the dress. It would be the first time that I would wear something like this in my entire life.

I wore it quickly but carefully and it's my size. I've put some blush-ons, eye liners and a little lip gloss lightly. Thos are Stacy's she'd probably left that thing last night in purpose. Because, obviously, I'm the only girl who doesn't wear make-ups for my sake. And the last thing that I did with my self is I removed my giant glasses and instead, I've applied my contacts.

xox

I walked slowly to the entrance door of our gym holding nothing but the note--that was folded into half-- that I wanted to give him.

I proceeded awkwardly through the crowd. The lights were blinding me, the voices were making me deaf and this whole thing was making me dizzy. I blinked.

A tall man stood 2 feet away from me picking up something from the pocket of his black coat. It's John. I opened the paper that I'm holding as he did. "_I Love You"_ was also written with his. I smiled. He was almost running to me as Maria tried to pull him by his shoulder but he shook her hand off.

"It's over..." He grinned holding me by my shoulders. "You look beautiful... and absolutely gorgeous tonight... I knew you would come..."

"You said 911..."--I was trying to forget what he had said, it's embarrassing. "So I came up--"I lied as he cut me off.

"Wearing that?" he pointed out, laughing. I blushed again. He reached out his hand for mine and bowed like a prince waiting a response from the princess. "May I?"

"No, wait..."--I pulled my hand away.--"What are you going to tell me?" I asked John because I'm curious. Well, the whole "I Love You" thing melted my heart. But he said it was something he's going to _tell_ me.

Instead of talking, he kissed me. My dream came true. The tonsil hockey thing is fascinating! "I love you," he said in the middle of the kiss.

Aww... I didn't know how great prom will be. First, John realized that I am the one who understands him, I've been there all along for him. Second, he loves me more than his best friend. Third, tonsil hockey is the best!!!

_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong think I know it's with me..._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along  
So why can't you see? You belong with me..._

____________________________________________

_Okay,_MOMENT OF TRUTH. I'm not the best writer and I don't think that I'll be a successful one. So this is the first story I've ever complete in my entire virgin life. xD SO I hope that you'd enjoy it even though that there are many complicated scenes.

I do NOT own the names that used and the song "You Belong with me" All rights goes to their respective owners.

R&R


End file.
